wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bruno's 2014's Teachers Rankings
Rankings 15. André - Biology -''' He was a douche who couldn't even teach well because he was always interrupting his classes to talk about unrelated stuff. And he might have been a racist. ;\ Thank GOD he was replaced by a g.oddess. '''Overall Edgic: MORN/OTTN 14. Clara - Math -''' She was never a great teacher, because of her constant yelling (reasonable though because of my class), but she was somewhat nice and hilarious (she's so memetic <3). Anyway, she's been EXTREMELLY annoying lately, and I think she has rage issues idk. She's been awful lately. '''Overall Edgic: OTTN 13. Fabio - P.E. -''' He's a really cool guy, but I don't have a lot of P.E. classes this year so yeah. '''Overall Edgic: UTR 12. Flávia - Geometry (2nd semester) -''' She used to be pretty awful, but she's not good. She's actually teaching now, and she's a HBIC for the douches at class. I still like all the above better. '''Overall Edgic: MORN 11. Pedro - Portuguese -''' He is a pretty cool and funny teacher, but well, he is kinda boring. I feel bad for taking him out this early, but I just like everyone else much better than him. '''Overall Edgic: MORP 10. Maurício - Geography Well, first of all, his name is not Karen and he doesn't have big boobs. >:( But seriously, he is a very funny teacher. He once told us a story about how he jumped from the roof of his house because he was wearing a Superman costume... and then he broke a lot of bones after that. He's not higher because I really like all my teachers above him I guess. Overall Edgic: OTT 9. Luiz - Physics He's pretty funny and nice, but why he's that hight because of his classes. They are really dynamic and interactive, and they are really interesting. He's not Rodnil, but he's still great. Overall Edgic: MORM 8. Reinaldo - Chemistry I don't even know why I like him. He's just a very nice and charismatic teacher, and he is amazing at teaching. At first he was kinda boring, but he's gained my appreciation after a while. He's just really nice and yeah, it's kinda sad to put him that low actually. Overall Edgic: CP 7. Flávia - Geopolitics She's HILARIOUS. I don't even like talking about politics, but the way she talks about it, the dynamics of her classes and all, it's pretty great. She's not higher because she somewhat shows biasedness towards her political views while teaching, while imo she should stay as neutral as possible. Overall Edgic: OTTM 6. Roberto - Geometry (1st semester) He was a g.od. Really. He was GREAT at teaching, his classes were really fun and entertaining, and he made geometry so easy... He should have been #1 lock, but he quit in the middle of the year for a better job (I don't blame him, though) and we're now stuck with an awful teacher. ;-; Overall Edgic: CPP 5. Vania - Biology André's replacement. She is SOOOOO nice and hilarious. And she's extremelly good at teaching. G.ODDESS Overall Edgic: OTTP 4. Norival - Lit He's a pretty cool guy, and he's all liberal and stuff. His classes are somewhat boring though. Overall Edgic: CPM 3. Lúcio - Computer & Technology He's GREAT. He's really funny, and he's a very good teacher. Plus, he has a twin brother who is also a teacher at my school, so it's been a running gag to mix them up. Overall Edgic: OTTM 2. Wesley - History G.od. His classes are amazing, he always shows us a movie at the end of his classes, he's also a great teacher, and he's just great. Overall Edgic: CPM 1. Fátima - English Every single female english teacher I've had in my life were g.oddesses, and Fátima isn't different. She's just overly nice and tells funny stories and is a g.oddess overall. <3 Overall Edgic: OTTP